


Under the Stars

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Married Life, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity attend Star City's annual art and music festival Under the Stars. Shenanigans ensue with Thea. Old friends return. There's no way this day can get any more spectacular.





	Under the Stars

A broad smile curled on Felicity's lips. Peering at Oliver over her Aviator shades, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Today was the day. They were finally going to Star City's third annual art and music festival _Under the Stars._ Gentle breeze whipped through her wavy blonde locks. Oliver was fetching a cooler while Felicity was relaxing with her feet up on the dashboard and their son in her lap. Dandelion seeds floated up towards a few fluffy clouds in a picturesque blue sky.

"Mama?" Their three year old piped up.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Do you _have to_ go out with Daddy?"

"No, I don't have to, but I want to."

"Without me and Mia, why?"

Fingers combing through his natural blonde hair, Felicity answered, "Because that's just what parents do sometimes. Come on, Bubba. You'll have tons of fun with Gwen and your sister."

"Who's going to tell me a story?" He pouted, lips pursing much like his mother's.

"Mama and I will be home before bed. We promise." Oliver injected, lifting the toddler in his strong arms. "Now where are Gwen and Mia?"

The redheaded nanny announced, holding a chubby cheeked baby Queen by her hip, "Right here."

"You know, Mr. Queen and I will be just outside Papp Stadium and Starling National Park?"

"Uh-huh." Raisa's niece acknowledged, winking, "And I have 911, poison control, Green Arrow and Overwatch on speed dial."

Her boss tested, "Dinner's at..."

"6:30PM on the dot. Oliver, you made mac and cheese in the fridge. Miss Mia has a bottle chilling and ready. We'll be just fine. Now go."

"Wait," Felicity hesitated, "I have to give my little lovebugs a kiss."

With a parting kiss goodbye, Oliver and Felicity drove down a narrow road in the suburbs. They zipped past a light flow of traffic, only to be stopped by a red light. Oliver's eyes darted down a humorously small item mounted on the dashboard.

"What is that thing?"

"You," his wife chimed. "Well, you in bobblehead form. Isn't he cute?"

"That's not me. The suit. The beard looks like something straight out of Tommy's cartoons. All wrong."

"Too bad because he's staying whether you like or not, Oliver. I'm putting my foot down."

"You are a little assertive today, aren't you?"

He drove along, and she stared at him, a hint of mischievousness hidden behind those sunglasses, "You love it."

"That I do," her husband concurred. Felicity nestled her head in the crook of Oliver's neck. Chucking slightly, he noted. "You and your chachkies, Babe. I think we've corned the market on superhero figurines and Sanrio."

At times, it was like Tech Village, Sanrio, and Twinkle Toys exploded in their home office, though Oliver wouldn't have it any other way. Happy wife, happy life. Besides Felicity wasn't afraid to share her thoughts on Oliver's record collection minus the greats he had — Prince, Michael Jackson, the Beatles, Ella Fitzgerald, Nat King Cole, Dean Martin, and Bing Crosby.

"I love the word 'chachkies'" Felicity said with a tiny exclamation.

"Me too. Crap! Don't tell me I forgot my ribbon cutting arrow."

"In the basket with the drinks, Hon. I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Sorry." An anxious smile creased his lips. "Love you."

She simply pecked his stubbly cheek in response.

They parked the Porsche next to Thea's red Camaro. As if on cue, a sprite brunette appeared with security detail dressed in tucked in button up shirts and jeans with belts.

"Hey." Thea greeted, hugging her sister-in-law first, "The event is supposed to be open in five minutes."

Pulling away, Felicity said, "Yeah, we got a little distracted."

"Ew!" Thea's face crumpled in disgust, "Gross."

Her brother added, "Not that, by the kids, and you look like you're a little under dressed."

Playing the whole older sibling card, Oliver shot his sister a sidelong glance. She simply adjusted the strap on her crop top, which seemed more suited for a bikini. At the very least, she opted for a nice conservative pair of dark denim jeans.

"It's a music festival, Ollie. Chill out."

"Yeah," His wife agreed. "You have something you want to say about my outfit."

Red tank top with peekaboo fringe at the midriff, sandals, and acid wash Daisy Dukes were sexy as Hell, but he wasn't going to say much after the big stink he made to his baby sister.

"I think you look beautiful in anything, Felicity."

"Mmhm, someone's looking to score some brownie points."

Adjusting his ball cap, Oliver guessed, "Is it working?"

"Eh," replied Felicity. Pinching her fingers for emphasis, she noted, "Just a little bit."

No more than five minutes later, a sharp thwick from an arrow sounded off as it cut the crimson ribbon. Festival goers piled in like an army of ants awaiting to eat, drink, and be merry. As soon as they entered the event, Oliver, Felicity, and Thea strolled on verdant grounds. Felicity texted their trustworthy nanny, already wanting an update.

"That didn't take long." Thea figured, slapping Oliver's chest, "You owe me a twenty, bro."

"Alright, a bet's a bet. Felicity, Honey?"

She told him, "The kids are fine. They're in the backyard blowing bubbles with Gwen."

"Great." He smiled, turning her around, "Look butterbeer."

"No, you didn't."

"I did. Walter knows a guy."

Felicity padded the uneven ground, waiting her turn for the delectable treat from a childhood favorite novel series, _Harry Potter_. The drink had just the right amount of melted butterscotch to whipped topping. Oliver got her another by the time, certain musicians started playing. Oliver wasn't exactly Mr. Playboy party guy, but he and Felicity still knew how to have fun. Thea dragged the couple over to a Solange Knowles performance. The trio squeezed themselves in a packed crowd along with their security detail.

"Felicity, can you see?"

Wrong time to wear flats.

"That's all right I'm o...Oh!"

Fittingly Oliver hoisted Felicity over his head, giving her the perfect view of Solange's show. Best seat in the house was on her husband's shoulders. Thea did the same to her bodyguard, Dwayne. Thankfully, he didn't mind much On the last song, the Queen family adjourned to a vacant area on the grass. His security team brought the grill, so Oliver quickly whipped up a couple burgers for Thea and himself as well as a kosher hot dog with mustard for Felicity just like she liked it. The snap and crackle of the casing was music to his ears and that sizzle was nice accompaniment. Oliver's eyes lingered on Felicity when she chowed down on the meaty hot dog when she wasn't looking. God, this was torture. The nice weather seemed to be growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

Tugging on his collar, Oliver muttered, "Yeah, that's not distracting at all."

Why would it? Just because her lips are wrapped around the meaty morsel right before she chewed and swallowed.

"Not distracting at all."

"There's something I never needed to hear _ever_." Thea complained, traipsing off to play with her sister-in-law's Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, and Overwatch toys like she was in grade school again.

Oliver's heart warmed at the sight. To think his life with Felicity could be so normal and peaceful. He wouldn't trade it for anything else on any Earth. The mayor took responsibility by cleaning his own grill, bobbing his head along to a nearby local alternative rock band called The Dudes who were a trio of guys with sweet facial hair. That was until he felt slender fingertips squeezing his bicep.

"Look who's here." Felicity directed over to an art booth, "Rory, hi! Come on, let's go over and check stuff out."

The duo walked hand-in-hand over to a massive white tented booth.

"Hey," Rory greeted, pulling in the couple for a one-armed hug, "I thought I saw you two back there."

"How you've been since the whole situation?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Felicity, now that I'm back in town."

"Okay," She nodded, "Just give us a call."

"Yeah, you know we're here for you whenever you need us, man."

Fumbling with this backwards hat, Rory pointed, "I hate to be that tipesh (asshole), but if you and Oliver are sticking around, I really need you two to buy something."

Felicity obliged, carefully looking over each metal sculpture "Of course."

"Felicity," her husband drew out.

Before Oliver could protest any further, Felicity's expression resembled her mother's at a designer shoe sale. Pure and utter excitement. Her gaze honed in on a metallic sculpture, which was fashioned into a tall DNA strand.

Digging through her bandolier for some cash, his friend asked, "How much do you want for this beauty?"

"Babe, where are we going to put it?"

"You, hush. We'll put it right next to our home office fern. Hold my butterbeer." Felicity persisted, thrusting the cup in his hand. "Again, I have to have it, so how much do you want?"

Checking the price tag, Rory mentioned, "$250."

"$150," His friend haggled.

$200, and that's my final offer," the sculptor capped.

Counting bills, Felicity agreed, "Deal."

"Honey, what about our rule about talking with each other before we spend anything over $100?"

His wife shrugged, "You were with me when I bought it. Discussion over."

"No." He pointed out, palm sweeping over his face, "That sculpture isn't going to fit in our little Porsche convertible."

Diffusing the argument, his sister interjected, "Calm down, you big baby. It will fit in my Camaro. I'll just drive home with you lovebirds on the way back."

"Yes!" Her sister-in-law cheered, fist-pumping before she kissed Thea on the cheek, "You're a life-saver, Speedy."

At sunset, the three Queens mellowed out by taking in the last musical show of this spectacular day. A swing/jazz band from Gotham called The Swing Kings performed "The Way You Look Tonight" Oliver and Felicity danced one last time. Well, not so much as dance more so holding each other and swaying along to the music. Felicity wanted to be a bit daring, and surprisingly after a couple beers Oliver actually agreed to this. Amidst a rousing symphony of wind instruments that could rival fun in Louisiana during Mardi Gras.

With a huge grin adorning his face, Oliver shouted, "You ready?""

On time with the rousing jazz music, Felicity leaped into Oliver's arms with a giggle. Her arms looped around his neck, and her legs bracketed his torso. His calloused hands skimmed the equally roughened skin of her scarred back with help from the fringe on her tank top. Alcohol and butterscotch still stained their lips, but none of that mattered now. When the sky transformed into an array of orange, red, violet, and blue hues, their mouths melded together for a slow, passionate kiss that took Felicity's breath away. Oliver pecked her lips once like a cherry atop before he set his wife back down on the ground.

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity returned home just before Tommy's bedtime as promised.

"Nigh Nigh, mama." Tommy mumbled groggily on the precipice of slumber.

His mother bid, fixing his Lightning McQueen sheets, "Good night, Tommy."

"We love you," added his father as he stroked Tommy's hair.

With one quick check on baby Mia, who was fortunately sound asleep, the Justice League mobile twirled over their daughter's head. The only sounds over the monitor were that of her soft snores and even breathing. Mia's nursery door was left slightly ajar when Felicity received a call from the artist of her new beloved DNA strand sculpture. They ventured into the living room, hearing some very exciting news.

With Felicity perched on Oliver's good knee, she mused, "That's great."

Rory was finally able to bring back some magic into those old rags with a needed trip to Israel and some assistance from another friend of theirs John Constantine

"We're happy to have you back, Rory." His mentor continued, rubbing small circles over his wife's thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
